Should Have Seen It Coming
by FelicityHaze
Summary: Times Will & Emma almost did, but didn't. Set prior to 'Pilot'. (New chapters this weekend, sorry I haven't posted much recently-school is a bitch).
1. Chapter 1

The sky was black outside the windows of Emma Pillsbury's office but she had been so absorbed in designing her pamphlets, that she had only just noticed the lateness of the hour. She had always poured much time and energy into her work, it distracted her from the problems, and slight loneliness in her life. She now felt quite tired, she realised as she blinked-her eyes sore. As she was gathering her belongings and locking the door if her office however, she heard the faint sound of music cascading down the corridor, and she followed it. She recognised the door as soon as she reached it, and the voice before she saw the singer-the Spanish teacher Will Schuester's. Inside she heard him repeating the lyrics of his blaring Journey album. 'Annnnyway you wan' it, that's the whuuy you need it, annnnyway you want it. Oh oh oh oh-'. He stopped, as he heard a light rapping on the door, and slammed the stop button on the CD player. He jumped up, and straightening his tie, swung the door open. 'Oh hey Em, what are you doing here so late?'He smiled at her, relieved, though hastily tucking in his shirt. 'Oh you know just catching up after the winter break,'she said casually. This was a simple lie, she had never fallen behind on any work over the break, but she wanted to sound busy. 'I heard your vocals halfway down the hallway, nice!' He laughed.

'Thanks I used to sing in the high school glee club, but that's about it. I've a ton of papers to grade, they should have been done by today really, but Terri wanted me to cook for her family last night.'

'Oh. Um that's nice,'she always felt awkward at the mention of his wife. The faceless Terri who Emma had never met, but whenever Will mentioned her, it felt she had just personally stabbed her through the heart. 'Sorry I shouldn't whine like that to you, come in.'He paused,'I mean if you want, you don't have to.'

'Sure, you look like you could do with a hand. Plus I am the guidance counsellor, I like to help people.'They both laughed softly, as Emma sat down next to him. Emma retrieved a pen from her bag, and picked up an answer paper, her large eyes flickering over the mark scheme. 'So, how's life for you Emma?'Will inquired turning to smile at her again. The look he gave her, made her stomach do somersaults, but she didn't know what to say. 'Um, well, I have a lot of projects on at the moment.'She but her lip nervously. 'Really? I'm listening,'he rested his chin on his fist and looked up at her. 'Well I'm decorating my new apartment, and um...Well I did go to Pilates class once, but it was a bit, um...Sweaty,'she blushed and looked down. 'I'm surprise you're not married.' She parted her lips, her eyes widening, but the closed them lost for words. Will quickly reassured her,'No no Emma I didn't mean it like that.'He quickly raised his head, it was inches away from her's. 'I guess I just never-'Emma didn't care to finish her sentence. They were locked in eye contact for around twenty seconds, then something awoke in Emma. 'So yes, these papers,'she turned and hastily began ticking and crossing again, trying not to think too much on those golden twenty seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

'Emma?'He walked up behind her.

'Will.'She knew it was him, but she didn't turn around.

'What are you doing?'Will was slightly puzzled, Emma was standing between the double doors holding her handbag. He had watched her doing this as he had walked down the corridor, and she still hadn't moved a muscle.

'That's a lot of hailstones Will.'He knew what she meant, the shrill sound of tiny, ice balls scraping the windows of the building couldn't be ignored. He could see it now, she didn't want to get hit by the hailstones. Most people found them unpleasant, but he guessed Emma would have disliked them more than most. 'I have an umbrella here,'he added casually. She turned around now, giving him a half-smile. 'Wanna share?'He asked grinning, and opening up the umbrella.

'Thank-you Will,'she beamed now. Will held the umbrella over them as they walked through the courtyard. It was hard not to touch each other, every few seconds Will's hand brushed against her back, or Emma's knee bashed into his leg. 'Sorry,'she giggled.

'It's ok,'he laughed. Both of them felt guilty that each other's touches made them tingle. Just as they neared the parking lot, a major gush of wind hit them, this startled both, and Emma stumbled-the umbrella handle hitting the back of her head. 'Ouch!'She rubbed her head .

'Crap sorry!'Will grimaced,'Are you ok, you don't feel dizzy.' He reached to touch her soft red hair, then realised she'd probably think him stroking her a little strange.'Seriously it's fine Will,'she turned to stare at him, they simultaneously smiled. They reached Emma's car, and he held the umbrella as she wiped the door handle and opened it to sit at the driver's seat.'There you go Cinderella,'he laughed and closed the umbrella-handing it to her in its dry cover. Before she could question it he spoke,'You'll need this walking out of your car right?'

'Right,'she replied.'Thanks Will, you're so generous.'

'I bet you say that to all the Spanish teachers,'he smiled at her one last time, and saying he'd see her to tomorrow, he closed the door and ran to his own car covering his head with his hands from the hail. Emma had to take deep breaths for a few moments before she pulled out of the drive.


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

It was recess, and Emma was headed to the teacher's lounge. She was clicking her heels down the squeaky halls of McKinley, when she saw those all too familiar broad shoulders, curly hair, and dreamy eyes headed towards her. When...SPLAT. Something icy hit her hard in the face, and she feared opening her eyes to see it. For several seconds she stood frozen, not even daring to breathe. 'Karofsky! Figgins' office. NOW!' Will yelled. 'Emma god, let's clean you up.'

'I can't um, open my-'

'It's fine, it's fine,'He whispered, placing an arm on her shoulder and guiding her down the corridor. The jeers and wolf whistling of teenagers followed them. 'Get in there Schue!'

Emma couldn't help but smile a little at this, despite her disgust with the lumpy liquid drenching her upper body. Will saw her small smile, and a guilty warmth spread through his chest. They reached Emma's office, and he helped her in. 'Paper towels!'Will exclaimed gathering a bunch from the dispenser near the doorway. He wiped one over her eyes, she blinked worriedly. 'I didn't hurt you did I?'He said, she laughed . 'No I'm just messy, sorry.'

'It's not your fault, that kid slushied you!'

'I need to change.' Will's eyes widened and he raised his hands, 'I'll just um, leave then.'

'No I just mean my cardigan silly.' She grinned, standing up and reaching for her spare cardigan. 'Oh right!'

'You really imagined me naked in a room full of glass windows!'Immediately realising the entirety of what had just said, she added,'No I didn't mean you would-'.

Will laughed,'That would be kind of funny.' None of them were sure which of Emma's sentences he had replied to.'


	4. Chapter 4

It was once again, the end of another eventful day at McKinley High, and Emma was making the journey from her office to her car. The hallways were all empty, the students having left an hour or so ago. As she neared the double doors that opened onto the staff parking lot, she realised something terrible upon catching her reflection in the glass door. Well, terrible to her. There seemed to be a substantial, dark stain on her baby-blue pencil skirt. She immediately gave a tiny gasp, and pulled out a wipe from her purse, she stood half-bent in the corridor scrubbing the mark. She felt so frustrated, the mark would not even fade. She felt even more ridiculous when she heard someone approach from behind. She whipped around, though forgetting to straighten up. 'What on earth are you doing crouching like that Elsa, you look like a bizarre woodland creature sniffing for acorns.' Of course. It was Sue Sylvester, the worst person to catch her in such an awkward position, apart from Will maybe. 'Erm, I was just-'Emma tried to speak.

'I'm not interested in your dull happenings, though please for personal safety, can you try not to look so much like _Bambi_, or I may have to put a bullet between your little doe-eyes. As you were!' Sue kicked the double doors open and swaggered out, Emma slipped through the doors behind her, and strode away to her own car, still stressing about whether she would have to throw the skirt out or not. Though temporarily, these thoughts were diminished when she saw Will Schuester crossing the parking lot ahead of her. She walked up behind him, but realised he was on the phone.

'Yes Terri, I know you need your rest, but I have a PTA meeting that night, can't you cook just once?'

Emma tried to walk slowly and quietly behind him, she didn't feel like interrupting a conversation with his wife. But suddenly, Emma had to end her silence abruptly. 'WILL!' She dashed up behind him and grabbed his waist, yanking him from the road where she had noticed just in time, that he had been walking into the path of a speeding car, that she swore had the word 'Sylvester' engraved in golden font on the rear. Will fell backwards onto Emma's stomach, dropping his phone with a clatter, and briefcase with a clunk. They both panted, and Emma yelled 'OUCH', her wrists scraping and head whacking on the concrete. Will quickly gathered his wits and turned around to crouch over Emma, 'Emma! You just...Wow...I...I'm sorry, your wrists, your head, we should, um.' Will was lost for appropriate words, he wanted to thank her for saving his life, but he could see she had hurt herself, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Though seconds later, Emma sat up, and blinked. 'Will?'She tilted her head and almost fell forward. Will quickly grabbed her elbow, and supported her waist with his other hand. 'Emma, I'm going to help you up ok?' He remembered something, the school medical room must still be open, so he led them there, it wasn't too far from the parking lot. Empty of a nurse, Will had to navigate the room himself. He took Emma as gently as possible by the shoulders and legs, and lay her down on the bed, propping her head with a fresh pillow from the cupboard underneath. She groaned in pain as he lifted her head. 'Sorry Em,' he whispered guiltily. After rooting through a few drawers, he found a first aid kit, and some paper towels. He placed the paper towel under the cold tap for a moment, then held it on Emma's forehead. 'Better?' He said smiling faintly. She kept her eyes closed, but felt her consciousness flooding back fully. 'Thank-you Will,'she said smiling back instinctively. 'No Emma, thank-you. You saved my life, I can't repay you for that.' Emma immediately thought of one of the many ways she would like him to repay her, but then hushed the visions away-feeling ashamed. 'Your wrists Emma, I'm going to clean them before the bandages ok? You'll know better than anyone they need to be clean to prevent infection.'

'Of course Dr. Schuester,'she opened her eyes slightly, giggling. He winked back at her. She winced as he returned to the bedside and dabbed the antiseptic liquid on her first wrist. 'Sorry,'they both apologised simultaneously. He finished cleaning the wounds, as Emma closed her eyes again, then firmly wrapped the bandage around both wrists. She tried to hold in her shivers as his skin brushed against hers. 'Ok then, thanks Will but I should um-' he interrupted benignly. 'Emma you can't drive yourself home, you're not well.'He said, although he helped her from the bed, supporting the back of her neck. 'I'm fine Will, seriously,'she smiled as she saw her purse on Will's other shoulder. 'Nonsense, I'm taking you.' They began to walk back to the parking lot, his hand he noticed, was still resting behind her neck although no longer supporting it. However, Will didn't feel he wanted to take it away from her. They reached the car, and before Emma could speak, he grabbed the packet of wipes she always kept in the top of her bag and passed them to her. Everyday, he saw her wipe her car handle before opening the door, and he figured his car would seem even dirtier to her. She smiled, biting her lip, and did what Will had foreshadowed. Upon entry to the car, she felt a little uncomfortable, there was a drinks bottle here, an empty cd case there, and the seat looked a little dusty. She took deep breaths and wound down the window, trying to ignore the triggers everywhere, not wanting to upset Will. As they drove, Emma described where she lived in the city so Will could take her there. They also enthusiastically discussed the events of the day, mainly how Figgins had specifically banned Asian vampire erotica in assembly, and the shady shenanigans of the glee club coach, Sandy Ryerson. Emma had heard Will talk about the glee club a lot, and saw the way he acted a little scathingly towards Sandy, and she had guessed he probably wished to coach the club himself. After a while, they pulled up outside Emma's building. 'Thanks Will,' she said taking her purse and standing outside of the door. 'I'll be here tomorrow, 8:30?' Will proposed.

'Why?'Emma was confused.

'Your car is still at school silly, you'll need a ride.'

'Oh of course, that's very kind of you Will.'

'Emma, you are my life-saver-literally.'She smiled at him, her eyes popping in adoration.'Shoot I just remembered-my phone, and my briefcase, I dropped them!'

'Will!'She laughed, closing the door and waving. He beamed at her until he drove out of sight. Then the realisation that Terri probably thought he had decided to cut her off mid-conversation hit him...Yikes!


	5. Chapter 5

Click, click, click. Emma Pillsbury's gold Mary-Janes pattered down the empty hallways of McKinley High. It was a Saturday afternoon, but she had decided to come to complete some paperwork, and possibly 'oh so' coincidentally bump into Will Schuester. Though as Emma poured some coffee in the bare teacher's lounge, and passed by Will's unoccupied office, it became clear to her that the afternoon would be quite uneventful. However, almost at her office, she spotted something through the window of the choir room. In the middle of the empty, unlit room, she saw a gleaming, black grand-piano. Emma had taught herself to play piano as a child, and often wished she had possessed the confidence to get real lessons. She had not had the opportunity to play for many years, and casting aside thoughts of paperwork for the moment, Emma twisted her staff skeleton key into the door, and entered. She didn't think to turn the lights on, as sunbeams cascaded through the high windows, giving a dim light. She wiped the piano seat, sat down, and rested her fingers on the keys, making a mental note to wash her hands immediately afterwards. Emma could not think what to play. So, she began to press the keys of the piano, instinctively to the tune of her favourite song. After a few practices, adjusting herself to the keys, she began to sing while playing the song in full.

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_'Till the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Mmm Mmm..._

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

I'm_ getting older too_

Her voice faltered for a while, as she played the musical solo. Then, as she began to sing again, another unmistakable voice joined in.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I, I built my life around you_

Will placed his hand on her shoulder.

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

Emma turned to smile at him.

_I'm getting older too_

_I'm getting older too_

Sliding his hand down her shoulder, then resting it on his lap as he sat down. They continued to sing, as Will played at the other end of the piano.

_So, take my love, take it down_

_Oh climb a mountain and turn around_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_

_And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring it down_

_Oh oh, the landslide will bring it down_

Silence. The song had ended, and they both turned to face each other.

'Wow,'Will said gazing at her.

'Thank-you,'she blushed.

'I had no idea you played. Or sung.'

'Oh it's just a hobby really.'

'That was beautiful Emma.'

'The song or my playing?'Emma sighed.

'All of it,'he took her hand and smiled, beginning to play to his own desire.


	6. Chapter 6

SPLASH! Emma and Will's coffee flasks collided, and fell to the floor with mutual thuds. 'Gosh!' She gaped a little, and widened her eyes when she saw the sprinkling of coffee on her cardigan, and the larger patch on Will's shirt. 'Yikes,'he exclaimed, though cheerily. Emma immediately whipped out disposable gloves, floor spray, and a scourer. Placing her bag on the nearest empty table, she crouched to scrub the large puddle. 'Let me help you there,'he said pulling a few paper towels for the luckily nearby dispenser, a knelt close to her. 'Im sorry, thank you but it's ok.'She continues scrubbing vigorously. 'I insist, he said laying down the paper towels where she had scrubbed. 'Thanks again,'she said freezing her hands for a moment, to turn and softly smile at him. Then her facial expression shifted as one of her eyebrows arched, along with half of her smile. 'What?'He said laughing.

'You've um, got a little...'She swiped her thumb over a large droplet of coffee dribbling down his left cheekbone. She bit her lip, their eyes interlocking as her skin grazed against his. Then they plummeted back to earth, as Brenda Castle slipped over the puddle.


End file.
